Ice making machines, or ice makers, typically comprise a refrigeration and ice making system that employs a source of refrigerant flowing serially through a compressor, a heat rejecting heat exchanger (e.g., a condenser), a refrigerant expansion device, and an evaporator assembly including a freeze plate comprising a lattice-type cube mold. Additionally, typical ice makers employ gravity water flow and ice harvest systems that are well known and in extensive use. Ice makers having such a refrigeration and ice making system are often disposed on top of ice storage bins, where ice that has been harvested is stored until it is needed. Such ice makers may also be of the “self-contained” type wherein the ice maker and ice storage bin are contained in a single unit. Such ice makers have received wide acceptance and are particularly desirable for commercial installations such as restaurants, bars, hotels and various beverage retailers having a high and continuous demand for fresh ice.
In these ice makers, water is supplied at the top of an evaporator assembly which directs the water in a tortuous path toward a water pump. A portion of the supplied water collects on the freeze plate, freezes into ice and is identified as sufficiently frozen by suitable means whereupon the freeze plate is defrosted such that the ice is slightly melted and discharged therefrom into an ice storage bin. Typically, these ice machines can be classified according to the type of ice they make. One such type is a grid style ice maker which makes generally square ice cubes that form within individual grids of the freeze plate which then form into a continuous sheet of ice cubes as the thickness of the ice increases beyond that of the freeze plate. After harvesting, the sheet of ice cubes will break into individual cubes as they fall into the ice storage bin. Another type of ice maker is an individual ice cube maker which makes generally square ice cubes that form within individual grids of the freeze plate which do not form into a continuous sheet of ice cubes. Therefore, upon harvest individual ice cubes fall from the freeze plate and into the ice storage bin. Control means are provided to control the operation of the ice maker to ensure a constant supply of ice. Various embodiments of the invention can be adapted to either type of ice maker, and to others not identified, without departing from the scope of the invention.
Typical ice makers have extraneous heat transfer on the back surfaces of the evaporator assembly in which energy or heat is removed from the air inside the ice maker rather than from the water to be frozen into ice. This extraneous heat transfer represents inefficiency in typical ice makers. Additionally, evaporator assemblies in typical ice makers will condense and freeze moisture in the air inside the ice maker and/or will create frost on the back of the evaporator assembly where there is exposed copper. This presents another route for extraneous heat transfer as energy is transferred to condense and freeze airborne water or to create frost rather than cooling the water to be frozen into ice. Then, when warm refrigerant is directed through the serpentine tube of typical evaporators to harvest ice from the evaporator, a portion of the energy that is intended for melting the ice will instead be absorbed by the frost on the back side of the evaporator. Again, this extraneous heat transfer reduces the efficiency of typical ice makers.
Certain ice makers, particularly those of the flaked, pellet, and nugget continuous-extrude type ice makers may include foam insulation surrounding the refrigerant tubing. However, one cannot simply use blown insulation by itself, because polyurethane is only 90% closed cell. The remaining 10% may fill with moisture overtime and ultimately break down the entire foam. The soggy foam (now frozen) would potentially render the ice maker un-harvestable, leading to catastrophic failure.
Another issue with typical ice makers is that any water that contacts and/or resides on the back side of the evaporator (e.g., from water leaks, condensation, and/or frost formation) creates a potential for damage to the evaporator from the expansion and contraction associated with the freezing and thawing of such water. The presence of this moisture also increases the possibility for corrosion of the evaporator.
Furthermore, the air inside a typical ice maker can be contaminated with airborne contaminants from the ambient environment (e.g., restaurant, hospital, bar, etc.). In typical ice makers, the back side of the evaporator is exposed to these contaminants and the backside of the evaporator typically does not get cleaned due to a lack of access and a lack of instruction on how to clean the back side of the evaporator. Accordingly, there can be a buildup of biological contaminants on the back side of typical evaporators. When the backside of the evaporator then condenses moisture and drips into the ice maker, the sump below the evaporator, and/or the ice storage bin below the ice maker, that dripping condensation may contain biological contaminants and thus may contaminate the ice making water and/or the produced ice. As a result of this and because the back side of the evaporator is considered in the food zone of typical ice makers, the back side of the evaporator should be cleaned periodically. This cleaning step can be a difficult, expensive, and/or undesirable step. Consequently, the cleaning of the back side of the evaporators of typical ice makers is rarely, if ever, done.